


Uralter Engel

by Mieldyne



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: BDSM, Bonding, Consent Issues, Decadence, Desperation, Devotion, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet Collection, Fictional Religion & Theology, Foe Yay, Gen, Hedonism, Lust, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Prayer, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: A small collection of drabbles, prompts, and ficlets centered around Janos Audron. Each chapter has a unique summary to explain each one.





	1. Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> | Ch. 1 - Devotion | Timeline 1 | Janos, solo | 791 words | devotion, religion |  
> Nosgoth's ancient era. Janos recalls how devout he was, and still considers himself to be, albeit with some qualities changed to better himself... and to redeem his image in God's judging eyes.

Janos remembers his mother taking him by the hand, guiding him to the temple to hear the voice of God. Even as a boy he was told that God was the reason why they had so much, that they thrived and flourished. So long as they show how grateful for the gift of life to their deity, that he shall continue to grace them with his love.

 

Janos had never doubted the existence of the God that his people worshiped, even when he had never seen or heard him until his first communion. He held his tongue about questions about it, unless it was to learn more. He quickly learned better he shouldn’t, one slip of the tongue had once brought the ire of his father, with his mother just as quickly turning to him to explain… Their God always was, always is, and is the very thing that makes up everything and the one who turns the wheel of life. So he is told. Janos had no reason to question further against it, about it, his parents would never lie to him. They know so much more, yet at the same time there wasn’t much else other than praise and reverence for their God from them.

So he should too.

 

His eyes are open but cannot see God. Yet the voice sings to him, soothes him, and let the boy know then that even the slightest fear would be quelled. Janos almost felt a loving hand touch his cheek, like his beloved parents, and he smiles, hopeful. 

 

He has not heard anything so beautiful before then. 

 

The voice of God spoke to him, hearing the love that was promised and guiding him to spiritual awareness. He worked so diligently up to that moment, and to be rewarded with hearing their God, knowing he is worthy just like those who came before him… Janos knows that he will do everything for their creator. Since then he has prayed, does everything that was asked of him without question.

 

Until  _ they _ came.

 

And then the loving voice turned a bit cold.

 

The Hylden. Alien creatures whose shape, culture and beliefs were drastically different than the Vampires. They did not believe in one divine being, or at all. They believed in facts, physical evidence and what they called science. It was absolute knowledge and thought based on the world around them, from what they can see and touch. Janos, now a man, was just as ruffled by their ways as many of his kind were. They didn’t appear to be a threat, minding their own yet being quite aware of his people. Especially when they seemed to outnumber them, and the Hylden were quite cautious. They all were warriors, determined to survive and thrived with their technology spreading from the East, building cities that rivaled those of the Vampires. They gave importance to war and the heroes of old, prolonged their existence through medicine and made the lives of their own easier with their hive-like minds. It was amazing, yet also horrifying.

Janos was one of many who noticed that their deity’s attentions may have been elsewhere, for he has become quiet. They worry not just on that, if they had done something wrong with the small and short interactions they may have had with the Hylden, reluctantly shook hands and traded. At any moment it could have gone sour. At any moment, the Vampires could face a dilemma, to trust that the Hylden would not turn against them, to think that they are equals when they  _ clearly _ are not… or to turn to violence based on that very possibility, before their worries become a reality.

 

They are a threat, and their God knows this.

 

God had broke the silence, cut the tension and gave a solution.

 

The Hylden must die.

 

And Janos was one of the first to step up and take sword in hand, all in the name of the one who cares for them, loves them, and gives them life. All in the name of God does he follow through into war with the Hylden, who very well were  _ not _ peaceful.

 

This was justice. The Hylden couldn’t be trusted with their expanding empire and their war-like ways. They were a blight upon Nosgoth, the land given to them by God. They will defend the gifts given to them even if they would fall. So long as they took those demons with them once they do, it would help feed their voracious deity. He deserves everything, and Janos proves just how devoted he is to him.

 

The war has just started and Janos, determined and thirsty for blood, sends many a Hylden soul to hell.

 

Their God is pleased with his children…


	2. Respite (Janos, Vorador)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> | Ch. 2 - Respite | Timeline 4 | Janos & Vorador, Cabal Vampires | 572 words | bonding |  
> After being rescued by Kain, Janos finds a moment of peace within the Cabal, and to reunite with his only son.

Even after all these years of being reduced to an imprisoned monster, Janos had not forgotten who he was or allowed his mind to slip too much. So when Kain and Umah left on their journey to the wharves, he settles in with Vorador and all his cautious, yet curious, young bloods. He isn’t sure how old any of them are, though the ancient one is going to guess that they all were reborn not too long before his arrival, maybe several years back? But they’re no newborns for sure, all of them composing themselves as very capable, confident, and ready to act with or without command.

 

He smiles when they ease up and welcome him, some drawing near while others choose to stay back and just observe. He speaks softly to them, but never undermines their intelligence, never gives off a sense of being higher despite what he is. No, they are all equals here, and what he offers is nothing but stories and advice born of experience. He encourages their questions and conversation, answering them honestly and as clearly as possible. He obtains a mixed reception, some of it in awe while others have eyes widened in utter horror at these revelations. Janos calms their minds by giving them hope that their efforts won’t be rendered useless, he trusts in Kain and in Umah. Despite not personally knowing either of them, he trusts them.

 

Now, the one that he was the most concerned with was Vorador. It wasn’t just that he appeared different - tired, more worn with nerves obviously frayed beyond - but that they all were living here under the city in the first place, with not very many places either of them could seek refuge. It was a far cry from the lavish and secure manor that Vorador once lived in with his many consorts and favored guests. Back then though, times were better it seemed, and there were many, many more vampires about. Now there’s only a handful, with others outside performing their tasks to help the Cabal. But it still was a sad amount. They’re nearly extinct as a race.

 

But, as serious of an issue all of this is, Janos strongly feels that he should make this moment count. He attempts to give Vorador hope as well, even with the man clearly having nothing positive to say about Kain. Every mention of him was dripping with venom and contempt, even when acknowledging the great things that Kain has done. Moving from that topic, yet still on the idea of hope, Janos shows a bit more deeper sentimentality towards his blood. He tells of the ages long past, and how that one day, balance will be restored. The nostalgia kicks in, and he begins to speak about the fond memories they had - pleasant conversations and moments where they just appreciated the others’ presence. Vorador’s face softens at these, earning an honest chuckle for at some point they brought up the topic of his first attempts at crafting steel after becoming a vampire. He didn’t know his own strength then, so it was almost as if he started from day one at the forge.

 

Janos is so glad to have moments like this again, so happy to have the chance to see that, no matter what, Vorador and his kin are survivors. That even a single one of them still stands that there’s still hope for them all.


	3. Aerie (Janos, Vorador)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> | Ch. 3 - Aerie | Timeline 1 | Janos & Vorador | 628 words | breaking down, bonding, hurt / comfort |  
> Janos is visited by Vorador, who then has to watch him break down in front of him.

Sometimes it was better to go out than have someone come to him, constantly warning his kin about the danger of gathering too close to human civilization, despite the convenience. But he wouldn’t refuse Vorador entry, even to the point of opening doors for him the moment he could sense his presence. There’s no stopping a storm anyway, and Janos chuckles to himself while remembering the times he’s tried. Vorador knew just what to do, Janos trusts in him to not draw unnecessary attention to himself and be discreet. The people of Uschtenheim would only assume that a murder of crows is just passing through, and not actually being a vampire traveling to see that his Sire isn’t starving himself again.

 

As usual, it’s cold. Though there are flames glowing brightly in the fireplace, it’s not much at all. Yet Janos never hears a complaint from the one he calls son, which still makes him worry and poke at the fire and keep it lit. Just how many times has he apologized for things he cannot control? He pulls out chairs for the two of them next to it, the arms of them just barely touching as he faces the old turned with palms on his knees, twin pairs of golden eyes locking.

 

It’s just a visit out of concern, kindness, and maybe a little bit of longing. Without any words Janos could tell that, no matter how Vorador puts it, he worries just as much. They both have survived for millennia, they both should know what they need to in order to stay alive. Otherwise, accept a death that would have been easily prevented. But… it is the reason  _ why _ Janos was accidentally letting his health slip, when the letters stopped, the ravens never returning. The look upon the ancient one’s face told Vorador everything he needed to know, and with the minimal amount of words too. 

 

Janos’ shields are crumbling, his hopes shattering. 

 

In an instant his facade of staying strong and unmoved melts away along with shining tears. The closest of Vorador’s clawed hands is grasped, held tightly but not enough to cause discomfort, the blue angel shaking in his moment of weakness. He dislikes having this happen especially in front of those he cares about the most. Which is now only Vorador, and may have been for a long time. It’s a lonely existence, not wanting to hold back the younger vampire for any reason. Yet their bond remained, despite their differences, despite the shift in beliefs. Janos rather have no one else here, in that case. 

 

Now the two are standing and locked in a comforting embrace, protective and understanding. They both, for another moment, forget about everything else, forget about the past or the unforeseen future. Vorador says nothing, not when there really needn’t to be anything that required a speech. His Sire’s trembling shoulders, bowed head and drooping wings is enough words from Janos as well. This has happened before, and possibly many times while the ancient vampire was alone in his hideaway here, with no one but himself to try and ride out the horrible feeling of emptiness, on top of being the last of his kind… It’s best to let it out sometimes.

 

The winged one doesn’t wish for this moment to end, finally speaking once his sorrow has all been vented out through his wails and tears. He loves Vorador more than anyone else, tells him how grateful he is to still be in contact with him, that he is proud and strong and… Just so happy to call this one his son. Grateful for his company and continued support, no matter how small it may be.

 

He thinks that he can stand waiting a while longer now.


	4. [R18] Party (Janos/Vampire Group)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> | Ch. 4 - Party | Timeline 1 | Janos / Other(s) | 513 words | decadence, hedonism lust, orgy |  
> R18 - Some time ago, Janos was once just as indulgent and hedonistic as Vorador...

It wasn’t long before Vorador and himself were the last of what remained of the old world, in Janos’ eyes. With the ancient himself being the only original vampire left alive, and it would stay that way so long as that prophecy is yet to be fulfilled.

 

But tonight, many years since he became the sole survivor, Janos isn’t thinking about his duties, his promise or of any kind of prophecy. Tonight, he is dining on warm, fresh blood willingly fed to him from the writhing bodies of others… Turned vampires that had begun to increase in number thanks to how easily the curse is spread. Thankfully, it requires more than just biting a human to turn one, so just taking what he needs without killing them is fine. He has taught himself well into controlling his curse, to a point. 

 

Thankfully, there were multiple people here at this party who were very interested in servicing him. Soon it was more than blood they gave him, pleasure and pain intertwining with indulgence of many substances that may not be harmful to him now, but too much may net him in trouble. How demon’s blood found its way into the mix is beyond him, and Janos really couldn’t care any less. Forgetting everything but what is inside this room is more important than anything else, just for now. 

 

He was told it wasn’t bad to do this, as Janos had long since accepted that being a monster is part of his life now. It’s what he is, even when he tries to be as gentle as possible. He feels he’s a frightening sight rather than a soothing one, no longer depicted as an angel and now more of a devil. So then he’ll allow himself to be one, it’s what these lust driven people want from him. If not to act like a beast and sink his claws into them, then allowing them to instead tie him down and have him begging. Soon he quite enjoyed the latter, aroused by the fact that it’s not himself holding him down, keeping him in check. 

 

He’s drunk on tainted blood, on the naked bodies all around him doing what they can to gain pleasure from him. In return, he is also bitten, his blood apparently being a bit of a hidden aphrodisiac to the young vampires. As far as he’s concerned they can have as much of it as they pleased. They stay together for however long the event lasted, only then did he ever want to be released and eased back down to the comfort and warmth of a bed and, surprisingly, at least one body next to him. He doesn’t need to sleep he has found ages ago, but to emulate it as he rests, allowing his fresh rope burns and puncture wounds to heal, is good enough. Even in the arms of a stranger who he just couldn’t get too attached to, and he feels strongly that the other would feel the same.

 

And the next night, he’ll do it all over again.


	5. Learning to Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> | Ch. 5 - Learning to Fly | Timeline 1 | Janos, solo | 422 words |  
> A fledgling angel tries to fly for the first time.

Young, wide-eyed and optimistic, the fledgling Janos broke into a sprint and begins to flap the hardest he could, determined to lift off the ground. The last of the feather down clinging to his dark wings is thrown off from the rapid movements, swept away with the rest of it that littered the floor of the nursery. 

 

It’s time, he can feel it.

 

So he makes it to the large, open window after making a few laps about the room and hoping to catch air. He makes the leap just like his brothers and sisters before him and soars through the air… downward. The determination in him quickly transformed into panic, as his wings fell back as if frozen. At the last minute, Janos had locked up and now he’s to fall to his death. His kind has one of many natural laws, and that is survival of the fittest. It was the same for all creatures, really. So if the little angelic being was to die instead of live because of weakness, unable to learn to fly, then it will be so.

 

His golden eyes are blown wide, staring down at the quickly approaching earth and anticipating his inevitable colliding with it. Unfortunate as it is, he’s seen it happen. He was assisted up until this point but now no longer, if he, a winged creature, cannot fly, then he is better off dead. Maybe it was better this than to be hunted by something that could easily catch him should he have wandered away from the Citadel.

 

But Janos has to try at least, knowing to never go out without at least giving it your all. Once again, the boy stretches out his wings to slow down his descent, giving him a chance to flap again. Just like he practiced in the safety of the nursery, he flaps again and tucks in his legs. Fly, fly… he’s going to fly. He’s going to live, he just  _ has _ to. With wind blowing up and lifting the lithe figure as he strains to fight gravity.

 

The ground never reaches him. 

  
The young vampire did it. He’s flying, living for at least a while longer. He’s given the chance to prove himself, and with a relieved yet accomplished smile he ungracefully reaches higher and higher until he’s safely back in the nursery where he began, collapsing from exhaustion in the middle of the room among furs and cushions. That’s enough excitement for today, as he hopes at least  _ someone _ had witnessed this event.


	6. Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> | Ch. 6 - Apologize | Timeline 1 | Janos, solo | 333 words | desperation, groveling, praying |  
> Janos begs his God's forgiveness.

He’s back in the citadel, after a long, stressful trip. He had a dilemma before he arrived… Should he even risk it going outside where the Brotherhood would watch his every move, giving them them a chance to shoot him down with arrows and magic? Or should he just stay in his lonely home, retreating back to the darkest parts to pray there instead, where it’s safe even if it may not be very quiet?

 

He made his choice, as his feet finally touch stone flooring again, his breath - even when he may not need to - catching up with him. He felt the strongest connection to God here, at the citadel. Sinking immediately to his hands and knees, he breaks down groveling. His senses fan out in search of even a hint of the God that he loves to this very day, and hopes of nothing more than just a word. Just to satisfy him, let him know that God is still listening, watching.

 

“Please.” Janos begins, breathing in and trying to force back the tears. He wants to be strong, but broke down easily within these holy halls once stained with blood - which never truly washed off, it’s all still there of Human, Hylden, and Vampire. 

 

“Please, my Lord… forgive your child gone astray.” 

 

Then, he begins to pray, just like he always used to. He prays often in the comfort of his own sanctuary, which even then he had hoped God would still hear him. But here? He prays with full vigor, just like he would when the others were alive, when they would gather here, in front of the spirit forge as the painted tales of events soon to come. Janos does this until he loses his voice temporarily, remaining on his knees and hands together in prayer. He stays as long as he feels he needs to, days upon nights… or until he realizes it’s completely futile.

 

…

 

And yet, somewhere deep within a parallel plane, unseen…

 

_ A beast stirs. _


	7. [R18] Captive (Janos/Hylden Lord)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> | Ch. 7 - Captive | Timeline 4 | Janos/Hash’ak’gik (Hylden/Sarafan Lord) | 769 words | BDSM, blindfolded, consent issues, foeyay, hateship, "red string of fate", tied up |  
> After his body is used to bring the end of days, Janos finds that his body will be used in other ways as well.

It was bad enough that he’s been chained, scorched and molting wings made useless as they were bound together, a tight red, knitted ribbon wound around them. It was painful in that position, just like his arms were above his head, chained by cuffs that leaves him on tip-toe. But now, it’s gotten worse when more was taken from him, as his captor returns once again with another ribbon - wider, softer and dark - to rob the ancient vampire of his sight temporarily. Despite the great disadvantage and now tired and aching his body is, Janos resists, just like always, his cloven feet barely being able to get him to swing around before losing traction.

 

There’s no space between himself and the Hylden Lord now, who takes pleasure in blindfolding him and keeping his lingering touch with those long, narrow fingers. Janos knows his old enemy doesn’t try to hide who and what he is around him, why bother? It was merely moments ago that his body was invaded by a foreign spirit, this demon that he once knew so well and yet was certain he would never know again. Especially not this close, not having needle-like nails fluttering over sensitive spots on his body, and not tasting his skin as burned and cracked as it is. Janos sees nothing but darkness, and yet he wishes that could  feel nothing as well. Every move the Hylden made was revolting, making his skin crawl and his toes curl in defiance. He snarls at the dark entity, straining his bound arms and wings in desperation, kicking out his legs in hopes of warding off this unholy beast at least for a while.

 

It only spurred Hash’ak’gik on further, chuckling darkly.

 

He’s then taunted, his faith questioned, and accused of pretending to act out. When after all, he adores this kind of attention, like he had in the past? Those sickening acid green eyes had been watching even beyond the veil, as during that temporary fusion had revealed all. Janos tells his enemy that it would one day be his downfall, and in return he receives another hearty laugh and the seizure of his naked thighs.

 

Soon Janos is touched again with no room to move, his legs wrapped around the still clothed Hylden Lord, and shivering under that unwanted tongue. He can feel his body betray him, as other that his bonds giving him discomfort, he is being pleasured as if he were a lover. Janos simply  _ hates _ his old enemy for this, they never were meant to be like this, no matter what old legends, traditions, or premonitions have said! Janos never thought he’d find himself tangled in those little red threads of fate once again. That whole mess was from his youth and should have stayed there, along with his foolish mission to find the one… and be promptly heartbroken and burned by his discovery.

 

But Hash’ak’gik wasn’t one to just let go of anything, once he has a taste of it, as he literally tastes the one who tried to get away all those years back. Separated by prejudice, misunderstanding, separate beliefs. Janos remains as silent as he can be with those roaming hands palming flesh and a tongue he doesn’t remember being so long curling against his collarbone and then down his chest, flicking at navy nob, now erect.

 

Janos feels fingers kneading between the back of his thighs, being so gentle and having the vampire’s mind unsure if he rather just be ravished violently or just melt and allow him to continue. Either way, he finds himself fully erect in no time, his blue toned skin being moistened slowly, that long tongue giving attention all the curves and angles that his torso had. Despite his jerking about and squirming, Hash’ak’gik is being so frustratingly alluring, despite not being able to see anything.

 

_ “Give yourself to me.“  _ He can hear that demon whisper to him softly. 

 

As if Janos hasn’t already given into pleasure, body already ruined by the possession and still in the process of healing. The struggling dies down with every touch and his fated one - however much he wishes to deny it - caresses his skin with moist lines lower and lower. Janos curls his talons, pulling on the chain upon the ceiling as he tilts his head back, mouth parted as he whispers to his God, as he knew he would, for his forgiveness. That he’s weak once again and falls to sin. The dark fabric around his eyes grows moist with tears of frustration and anger as he cries out a song of pleasure.


End file.
